Moonlight, Turn your Face to the Moonlight
by MoonbeamDancer
Summary: A CATS fic I did years ago. Mina is kidnaped by the sister she forgot she had.


Moonlight, turn your face to the Moonlight.  
By: MoonbeamDancer.

~Kitty Kibble~ This story is mine! Any one who uses in with out my knowing will be clawed to death! (j/k) Belladonna is mine. I might bring her back, I'm not sure. Midnight Lighting is Mina's nick name that her mom calls her. Mina is my old name. If you have anything to say send it to Jellicle_Vamp@hotmail.com  
Patchy was sunning herself on an old crate in the Junk Yard, her eyes half open. She sleepily watched Tumble and her mate Quaxo play and smiled. Unknown to Patchy a fog with the head and shoulders of a cat snuck up on her.  
The fog reared up behind her and circled from above, preparing to dive in. The fog-cat laughed to itself. It "waived" hi to Tumble and Quaxo, they mouthed hello back. The fog-cat circled higher and dove on Patchy. Patchy jumped bout 20 feet in the air! Fur puffed out! Claws ready to rip apart the cat who scared her. Fangs bared....for no real reason. The "fog-cat" collapsed on the ground laughing, her body reforming itself into her cat body. Patchy jumped down to the ground beside her. "Mina!! That was mean!" Patchy yelled swatting at her. Mina wiped the tears from her eyes. "I know. I'm s-s-sorry!" she said exploding into laughter with Tumble and Quaxo. Patchy gave them all dirty looks. "Sorry Patch. But that was really funny!" said Quaxo, choking back laughter. Little did they know that someone was watching them.  
"Heh. They're all so...so...so JELLICLE!" a dark gray cat thought, as she watched the four cats play from the darkness. "All though that one tom is cute." she thought as she watched Quaxo from the shadows  
The cats were chasing each other when Mina came to a sudden stop, which made Patchy crash into her from behind. Patchy gave Mina a look. "What's that for Mina?" "I don't know. I felt something." Mina said, staring into the darkness. "So," the gray kitty thought. "the black and white one is a magic cat." She started making notes about Mina. What she looked like, etc. "That should be enough." The gray cat thought. "But I feel like I know her." The cat slunk away. Meanwhile, out in the clearing, Mina relaxed. "What was that about?" the other cats asked. "I don't know." said Mina. "But whatever it was, it's gone now."   
They walked back to the main section of the Junk Yard. Mina was still troubled by what she felt. Soot saw this and came over. "Hey. What's wrong?" the black kitten asked. "Hi Soot. I felt something a little while ago and I can't shake it." Jellylorum over heard this and sat down next to Mina. The girls said hi. "Tell us." Jelly said "Okay. I was playing Patchy, Quaxo, and Tumble when I felt something...."  
The dark gray cat made her way down to the layer. "Halt." said a hench-rat. "What's the pass word?" "When the Jellicles are dead and gone, Macavity will still party on." she said. "Enter." he said, letting her pass. She moved down further into the layer. "Macavity?" she called. "Come in, my love." he called. "What did you find out?" he asked as he walked over to her. "New cat. They have a new magic cat." she reported. Macavtiy nuzzled the gray queen. "Good. That works out perfectly. Tell me what she looks like and her name if you caught it." The queen purred. "Her name is Mina" she said, her lavender eyes glowing. "Oh. What else?" he asked. "She's black with a white lighting bolt slanting across her face. Her eyes are dark blue, her right eye, and gold, her left eye. She has powers too. From what I saw she can make it rain, thunder and lighting, and fog." "Good. Thank you." "No problem." the gray cat said. Macavity kissed her goodbye. "Now go Belladonna. Keep an eye on the Jellicles." The gray queen nodded. "Yes Macavity." Belladonna walked out, her tail held high. "Everything goes according to plan." growled Macavity.  
Soot and Jelly were sitting next to Mina. "You felt something?" asked Jelly "What was it?" hissed Soot pouncing on Mina's head. "I don't know, but it felt familiar and evil all at the same time." Mina replied shaking Soot off. Soot fell on Mina's back with a slight thump. "Ouch." "Sorry Soot." Soot got off Mina's back. Jelly told them goodbye and went to talk to Jenny. Vicky and Jemima came by and asked Soot to play. Mina fell asleep by herself.  
~ "Midnight Lighting! Belladonna! Come here!" called their mother. Midnight Lighting and Belladonna were hiding in the crate. Belladonna sneezed. "There you are." said their mother, grabbing them both and pulling them gently out of the crate. Their mother sighed. "What am I going to do with you two?" Midnight Lighting, which was Mina's mother's nick name for her shrugged. "I know what you can do. You can give them to me." Macavity walked out of the shadows. "Oh come now, they're my kittens to begin with." Midnight's and Bell's mom fluffed up, ready for a fight. "Over my dead body." Macavity shrugged. "As you wish." He unsheathed his claws. Macavity and the girl's mother proceeded to get into a fight. Fur flew, blood flowed. "Girls run!!" their mother screamed. "After them!!" roared Macavity. Midnight and Bell took off. The rats chased after them. "Midnight, wait!" cried Belladonna. She didn't. She ran faster and hid behind a trash dumpster. The rats caught up to Belladonna and tackled her. "Midnight, help me!" cried Belladonna as they dragged the small kitten away. Midnight Lighting came out of hiding. Bell was gone. "Bell? Mommy?" she asked looking for them. She ran back to the alley that they lived in. And found her mother. "Mommy?" she said rubbing against her side. Her mother coughed. "Mina, Midnight Lighting, look at me." she said using both Mina's name and nick name. "What Macavity said isn't true. You and your sister aren't his." "Whose are we then?" "Your father is Old Deuteronomy." Midnight Lighting gasped. "What? Our... Our father is Old Deuteronomy?" Her mother had told her and Belladonna about him. About how he was the leader of the Jellicles. "Yes Midnight. He is your father. Go to him. He'll take care of you." Her mother coughed out one last breath and died, a drop of blood running from her mouth. "Mommy?" said Midnight pushing her. "Mommy? Mommy, please wake up!" She cried, pushing her mother, begging her to wake up. "I never even got to tell her that Macavity got Belladonna." she thought as she stumbled out of the alley.~  
Mina woke up from her nap. "Not again." she moaned. "Not what again?" asked Patchy. "Hey Patchy. I had a bad dream. I had hoped that I had left it behind in the past, but it's always there, waiting." "Tell me." Patchy said sitting down next to Mina. She told Patchy about what happened before she joined the Jellicles. How her mother was killed and her sister captured by Macavity. Meanwhile, a gray blob was watching them from the shadows. "Grab Mina and then get out." Belladonna thought. She leapt from the darkness.  
Patchy and Mina yelped in surprise. Belladonna snatched Mina and ran. "Mina!!" yelled Patchy. But Mina didn't answer, she had already blacked out. Patchy ran to Misto and Munkustrap. "Guys!" She breathed in and out hard. "Guys! It's... Mina, she's...gone!" Patchy collapsed on the dirt. "She was kidnapped by a dark gray cat with lavender eyes." Misto and Munku looked at each other. "Macavity?" "Yeah probably." The cats in no time flat got a party together to go get Mina. "Wait! No! Don't go look for her!" yelled Mungojerrie. The others asked why. "I used to work for Macavity remember? Let me go in and see what's going on. Then, I'll tell you guys what's up." "He's right." the other cats agreed. "Mungo, tomorrow I want you to go to Macavity's layer and see what's going on."  
"Hey! Where am I?" Mina asked. The room she was in was a cell. It looked like it was part of a basement. The door opened. Mina smelled something evil but familiar at the same time. "Who are you?" Mina snarled. Belladonna stepped into the room. Mina's mouth dropped open. "You're what I felt earlier." Belladonna smirked, her purple eyes flashing wickedly. "Bell, don't you recognize me? It's me Mina. Midnight Light-" Belladonna back handed her. "You're not my sister!! My "sister" abandoned me! She left me to that animal who is our father!" Belladonna hissed angrily. "Abandoned? I didn't abandon you. I was scared. I didn't know what to do." Belladonna looked at Mina with hatred. "You're lying. My sister left me and our mother. Because of her my mother is dead! And I am Macavity's slave." Belladonna turned and left. "She doesn't remember me." Mina said to the silence.  
  
The next day, Mungojerrie left for Macavity's. He snuck into the building. "....want her ready soon." he overheard. "Sir, if I may ask?" said a rat. Macavity nodded. "Sir, why do you need her?" "I need her for the spell, so I can become the most powerful magic cat ever. And then after I am, I will get rid of the Jellicles forever." said Macavity. "Oh Great Everlasting Cat, he means Mina." thought Mungojerrie. He saw a streak of gray out of the corner of his eye. "Must be the cat Patchy talked about." Mungo followed Belladonna down the hall and hid behind a door. Belladonna walked into her room and looked out the window.  
  
"Moonlight, turn your face to the Moonlight.  
Let your memory lead you, open up, enter in.  
If you find there, the meaning of what happiness is,  
then a new life will begin."  
  
She sang as she remembered the song her mother used to sing to her and her sister to sleep with at night. She started to cry. "I miss you mom. And Mina too." Mungojerrie had had enough. "You don't have to be alone. I can take you to her." Belladonna jumped up, wiping the tears from her eyes. "Why bother? Mina left me to that animal, my father, Macavity. And besides, she already probably dead." Mungo shook his head. "No she's not. That new cat you got. That's Mina." After some prodding and convincing, both of them went down to the cell Mina was in. "Hey Mina." said Mungojerrie. Mina ran up and hugged him. "Hi Midnight Lighting." Belladonna said hanging back. "You...You remembered." Belladonna nodded. They heard voices down the hall coming towards her cell. "Get Mina. By midnight tonight, her blood will flow, and the Jellicles will be dead."  
  
  
The door opened. Bell and Mungo slipped closer to Mina. Mina took their paws in hers. "Hang on." she said. Mina started concentrating hard. All three of them turned into fog. As soon as they were all fog, Mina slipped them out the door and reformed. Mungo knocked out the guard. "That was fun." he said. They made their way down the hall. "And where to you think you're going?" hissed Macavity. All of the cats fought. "Come on!" yelled Mungo. "We gotta get out of here!" Right as she turned, Macavity struck at Belladonna. "No!!" screamed Mina. "You little low life..." Mina let out a string of curses at Macavity. "How dare you hurt my sister!!" Mina launched herself at Macavity. She landed some good punches before he threw her off. "Come on Mina!!" shouted Mungo as he picked up Belladonna. They ran out and headed back to the 'yard. "Guys! Help!" yelled Mina as they ran in. Old Deuteronomy, Coricopat, Misto, and Tommi came out. After a few minutes, they pulled back. Misto pulled Mina aside. "I'm sorry Mina, she's not gonna make it." Mina went over to Belladonna. "Bell. Bell look at me." she said. "I have to tell you something. Macavity isn't our father. Old Deuteronomy is." "I know. I'll miss you." coughed out Belladonna. Old Deuteronomy opened the stairway to the Heavyside Layer.  
  
  
"Up, up, up past the Russle Hotel.  
Up, up, up to the Heavyside Layer.  
Up, up, up past the Russle Hotel.  
Up, up, up to the Heavyside Layer.  
Up, up, up past the Jellicle Moon.  
Up, up, up to the Heavyside Layer.  
  
  
The mystical divinity of unashamed Felinity,  
round the cathedral rang,  
"VIVAT!"  
Life to the Everlasting Cat!"  
  
sang the other cats as Mina carried Belladonna up to the Heavyside. "Bye Bell." Mina kissed her good bye and walked back down the stairs.  
  
The End.


End file.
